Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle floor arrangement comprising: a vehicle floor as well as a sound insulating arrangement which at least in part, preferentially entirely, covers the vehicle floor.
Sound insulating arrangements of this type are used to insulate structure-borne sound spreading over the vehicle floor, as well as, for example, air-borne sound generated during a drive, and are in general made of a plurality of materials, such as polyurethane foam, plastic foils or bitumen layers. The disadvantages of the known sound insulating arrangements are, however, the high weight associated with this choice of materials and the only very limited possibility of recycling the materials included in sound insulating arrangements of this type because of the combination of many different materials.